Tsuki no Hoonou
by blood red tensai
Summary: Summary: A cheater. A friend. Are they all that different? Crossover. Yaoi. Pillar Pair, Smiling Pair, OshitarixIbu, DracoxHarry
1. Prolouge: Hades' Gate

**Title: Tsuki no Hoonou**

**Summary: A cheater. A friend. Are they all that different? Crossover. Yaoi. Pillar Pair, Smiling Pair, OshitarixIbu, DracoxHarry**

**Rating: T to M**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Tennis no Oujisama. **

**A/N: This will be a multi-chaptered fic. Also, the Smiling Pair is Yukimura and Fuji.**

**I am sorry for not making new stories for a while, I have been down in the dumps, and along with Finals just finishing, I have been over-stressed.**

**I have a poll for you people:**

**Should I post this on LiveJournal also?**

**A: Yes**

**or**

**B: No**

**Your choice! **

**Now on with the story...**

**My Line Spacer Thingie.**

**Prolouge to the Abyss**

A open door.

A heated kissing session.

A slap.

A tear.

"I hate you!" running.

"Wait-" calling out.

A slam

"What happened?" a worried tone.

"He cheated on me!" flying into open arms.

"He's dead." a treat to be carried out.

"Ryoma!" a desperate voice.

"Yadda! Don't let him in!" burrowing, tears trickling.

"Shush, it's okay, Ryo-chan." a calm, soothing voice.

"Really?" innocent eyes, peering up.

A nod.

A sated sigh...;

"Ryoma!" one last pound, before running.

**End Prolouge**

**Author's note: The prolouge is short, I know, but the other chapters will be longer. Just bear with me.**

**As you know, some of the pairings are already decided. BUT, I need more. Please give me some ideas.**

**AND, OF COURSE, REVIEW!!! And I will be very very happy!!!!**


	2. Eros' Flight, take two

**Tsuki no Hoonou**

**Summary: A cheater. A friend. Are they all that different? Crossover. Yaoi along with some Het. Pillar Pair, Smiling Pair, OshitarixIbu, DracoFem!Harry OOC Alert! HIGH SCHOOL FIC.  
**

**Rating: T to M**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Tennis no Oujisama.**

**A/N: This will be a multi-chaptered fic. Also, the Smiling Pair is Yukimura and Fuji. Nanako and Yumiko will be younger in this fic. Nanako will be a year older than Ryoma, adn Yumiko will be two years older than Fuji.**

**I am sorry for not making new stories for a while, I have been down in the dumps, and along with Finals just finishing, I have been over-stressed.**

**The poll from the prolouge is still up:**

**Should I post this on LiveJournal also?**

**A: Yes**

**or...**

**B: No**

**Your choice!**

**Currently, the score is:**

**Yes: 2**

**No: 0**

**And lastly... I'm in need of a Beta-reader, so is anyone willing to help?**

**By the way,:**

**Bold the language not spoken in the said country.**

_Italics- a person's thoughts_

_**all three- something akin to a scene change**_

_italics&underline: line spacer_

underline: phone conversations

**bold&underline: singing**

**(PS: this stuff only refers to the fic part, not before, not after.)**

**Now on with the story, Tsuki no Hoono chapter 1: Eros' flight, revised but not beta'd version.  
**

_----My Line Spacer Thingie.----_

"What are we going to do, Kunimitsu?" a worried voice asked.

"We call Seiichi, first. He'll want to know what happened to his cousin." Tezuka said, totally calm on the outside, while inside, he was very worried for their little prince.

If one looked closer at this picture, you'd see Fuji Syuusuke and Tezuka Kunimitsu, in a room, talking. but if you lookd even closer, you'd see Fuji holding the sleeping tennis prodigy.

Tezuka was on the phone calling Yukimura when everybody's little prince woke up.** Ryoma: Why do I have to be the 'little prince'?! Me: Cause I'm the one writing this story. Ryoma: Must figure out a way to destroy her computer... Me: sweatdrop Chotto, this is my family's computer...**

"Kuni-bu? Syuu-nii?" a groggy voice asked. This had gotten both Tezuka and Fuji's attention.

"Yes Neko?" Tezuka asked, still on the phone, before saying, "Seiichi, come over to Seigaku. Get Shinji and Oshitari too, please. Ja." he finished, shutting his phone. He walked over, taking him from Fuji's arms and hugging him tight.

"Are you Okay, Neko?" he asked Ryoma, while stroking his hair, causing him to purr like a content cat.

"Better." Ryoma said, while trying to stop purring, which proved to be unsuccessful.

_**Later...**_

Yukimura arrived with Oshitari and Ibu in tow.

"How's my little Neko-chan?"

Ryoma nodded as a sign that he knew that they were there, before saying "I'm okay. Healing, I guess." he said while snuggling even more into Tezuka's arms.

"Well, don't be sad about it. He wasn't good enough for you anyways. I mean, would would want to cheat on you? He must really be stupid. Especially to cheat on our lovable, cute, and sma-" he was cut off by a kiss from Oshitari. Ibu blushed a light pink, murmuring "Mean person. Obviously spoiled. Then why am I going out with him? Because he's good-looking?" Oshitari looked hurt. "Cause I love him? Yeah, that must be the reason..." he was cut off again, also by Oshitari's lips.

Ryoma started to giggle at his misfortune. "Shinji, two things. One: get a room, please. Two: you should know not to talk so much when Yuushi-nii is around. He'll punish you." he said before dissolving into giggles along with Fuji and Yukimura.

"Shaddup." was all Shinji said. Ryoma just started to giggle even harder.

All of the sudden, there was a _whoosh_ and a bird dropped seven letters to the ground. This stopped Ryoma, Yukimura, and Fuji's giggle-fest. If one looked closer, you could see that they were addressed to Yamabuki, St. Vincent's, Honokiru, Fudourin, Hyoutei, Rikkai Dai, and of course, Seigaku.

"I wonder..." Oshitari began, but Ryoma finished for him.

"Hogwarts?" he said, fearful for once. Oshitari nodded.

"I hoped that I wouldn't hear from them again..." Ryoma murmured.

"Open it, then." Yukimura prodded. Ryoma opened the Seigaku one.

"The Triwizard Tournament? The one they had back in middle school?" Fuji said, blue eyes wide open in surprise, cause he was reading over Ryoma's shoulder.

Ryoma started shaking, murmuring "Ryoya..." before Tezuka started to sing:

"**totemo totemo kurushikutemo keshite keshite yowane wa misenai**

**konna koto wa nande mo nain da to ochitsuite ikou**

**moshikashitara itami dashita no ka sonna koto wa iwase wa shinai**

**shinpai shiteru sonna kao nante mou nido to mitakunai**..."

and ended the song with:

"**kaze wo kitte dokomade demo susunde ikou**

**chikara tsuyoku ude wo futte hashiridasou**

**kagayaiteiru ashita wo mezashi saa ikou**

**kaze wo kitte haruka saki e dokomademo**" softly.

"Arigatou, Kuni-bu..." Ryoma said, falling asleep in Tezuka's arms.

_**Somewhere Else...**_

Harry woke up panting. Draco looked at his girlfriend curiously. "Ryoya, what happened?"

"N-nightmare." she said, shaking.

Draco put his arms around her, "Tell me what happened." he said. Ryoya slowly told him what happened.

"What?" he said alarmed. "Ryoma is going out with someone?"

"_Was_, Draco. The guy who was going out with him cheated." she said sadly, thinking, _**Who would want to cheat on him? My beloved Aniki?**_

_**----Freeze----**_

Authoress: Okay, I bet you're pretty confused. Well, I'll let Ryoya and Ryoma tell the story.

Ryoma: Well, Ryoya is actually my sister, whom my parents and I thought was dead when in reality...

Ryoya: Some jackass took me away, seeing as how I was actually born in England, since...

Ryoma: Our parents were vacationing in England when okaa-san's water broke thus...

Ryoya: Having Aniki and I. The problem was, the doctor took...

Ryoma: Her away, put a glamour on her...

Ryoya: Making me a boy and look like the Potters', who the jackass sent me to, since they lost their...

Ryoma: Child. The problem is, they didn't know it. When Ryoya was entering her second year...

Ryoya: Aniki and his school, the Japanese Academy of Magic, was visiting and we happened to...

Ryoma: Bump into each other. I recognized her immediently, but she didn't recognize me, yet...

Ryoya: Remember 'Twin Telepathy'? That's what Aniki and I have. My mind...

Ryoma: Subconsiously recognized me, and all was reveled. She...

Ryoya: Told the whole school in fourth year, when there was the Triwizard Tournament. I then asked for a...

Ryoma: Resorting, which is when she got re-sorted into Slytherin. That is...

Ryoya: Where I started to realize my feelings for Draco, and by the...

Ryoma: End of the year, they were going out. But, I did threaten him that if he broke her heart, I'd kill him...

Ryoya: Aniki! You didn't!

Ryoma: Yes, I did. You don't want to end up like me, do you?

Ryoya: No...

Ryoya and Ryoma: So there you have it!

Authoress:That was harsh on my hands... Anyways...

_**----Unfreeze!----**_

"Why the hell would someone want to cheat on someone like you're brother? He's a great person!" said Draco, before adding, _And also a very scary person, but I can't let her know that!_

"I don't know, Draco, I don't know. My brother is a wonderful person." she said, pondering.

"Then the guy who cheated on him must be A) a jackass or B) a stupid bastard." Draco said. Ryoya nodded.

"That's true. Well anyways, lets get up. It's already 9. We don't want to be late to breakfast with your parents." she said, getting up from Draco's bed at the Malfoy Manor, where she was visiting for the last month of vacation.

"Got it." he said, before running towards the bathroom.

"EVIL!" she yelled. _**Whatever! I might as well go send a letter to Aniki now.**_

When she went to the owlrey, she whistled and Hedwig gracefully flew down and landed on Ryoya's arm.

"Hey, girl. Can you send a letter to Ryoma?" she asked. Hedwig hooted a 'yes.' Ryoya tied the letter to her leg and then sent her off, before going to see if Draco was out of the bathroom yet. _**Shimatta! Why does Draco have to be so slowwwwww???? He's even more concerned about his looks that Saru-chama is!!!!! That's just horrible!**_

When she went back up to Draco's room, she saw a very sexy Draco Malfoy step out of the bathroom, practically naked, save the towel wrapped around his waist.

"Awesome view." she commented. "But first and foremost, MY TURN!" she yelled, running into the bathroom. Draco just chuckled before changing into faded jeans with a studded belt, along with a Quicksilver T-shirt under a collered-T with the buttons undone. He then put on a watch, along with a pair of Etnies. Authoress: Now I know that this is very muggle-like, but lately, wizards and witches alike have all been following muggle-fads. Draco: This looks good on me. Even if it is from the States. Then Ryoya came out, with only a towel on, just like Draco. But, unlike Ryoya, Draco practically tried to jump her.

"Perv!" she said. But Draco still got to kiss her.

"But I'm your perv, right?" he asked. Ryoya sighed, and nodded.

"Now let me get changed. I'm gonna get pneumonia if I keep on standing out here with only a towel to cover me. SO GET OUT!" she said, yelling at the end. Draco winced before running out of the room, so he wouldn't get yelled at. Ryoya later then came out in a black O'neil Tee with a pair of Harley shorts with a sweatband, neckalace, watch, and Converses to top it all off. She was wearing light make-up, and her hair was up in a messy bun.

_**In Japan...**_

"So... do we send these letters to their respective schools? I mean, nobody here goes to Yamabuki, St. Vincent's, or Honokiru." Fuji suddenly said. Everybody looked at each other, all having forgotten about that particular problem. Then they nodded.

Yukimura chuckled before saying, "Mou, Syuu-chan. How very smart of you." before pecking his boyfriend's cheek. Fuji responded by kissing him on the lips. Then, Ryoma and Ibu turned away, turning green when they started to use their tongues.

"Get a room, you two!" Ryoma said, shivering. The two seperated, but they were still holding eachother.

_Lovebirds..._ Ibu thought.

"Well, let's get started. We can send the letters in groups of two. I'll be with Shinji, Ryoma with Kunimitsu, and lastly, the two lovebirds." Oshitari said.

Fuji and Yukimura glared at him. "Just who are the lovebirds?" they said, with their assasin smiles on. Oshitari backed off, saying "No one."

"We'll take Honokiru." Ryoma and Tezuka both said.

"We'll take St. Vincent's. I want to visit Yuuta." Fuji said, talking for both Yukimura and him.

"Then we'll have to take Yamabuki. Sigh." Oshitari said.

"Okay. We'll start tomorrow, and remember to tell everybody else about these letters. Oyasumi, minna." Tezuka said, before dragging Ryoma out. Yukimura and Fuji shortly followed with Oshitari and Ibu in tow, because they were in their own little world.

_**The next day...**_

"The Triwizard Tournement?!" was all that could be heard at the Seigaku Tennis Club's morning practce, after Toruimi-sensei called for a meeting.

"Yes. This will be held at Hogwarts, which is where we went during middle school." Fuji said. He, Tezuka, and Ryoma were in charge seeing as how they were the ones who knew about this prediciment first.

"Oh my." Oishi said.

"Ii data." you can guess who said that.

"GREAT-O!!! BURNIN-Oh, gomen minna. I hope we will have a good time." Taka said.

"Fshuuuu..." Kaidoh said, wondering what colored bandanas he should bring. Eiji was jumping around, while Momo had fainted from excitement already.

"Well, should we go?" Toruimi, the club's advisor asked. The regulars looked to Tezuka for the answer. Tezuka looked to Fuji and Echizen, using the modified version of Twin Telepathy, they all nodded.

"By the way, will someone wake up Momoshiro-senpai?" Ryoma asked. Almost everybody gasped. Inui murmured 'Ii data' while his hand fluttered across the page.

"Ne, ne, Ochibi, why are you calling Momo that?" Eiji asked.

Tezuka intervened, "It is none of your buisness, Kikumaru."

"Eiji, don't." Fuji and Oishi both said at the same time. Eiji backed off. _Mou... I'll just talk to Ochibi later..._

"Heh? Ryoya wrote?" Ryoma suddenly said.

_----My Line Spacer Thingie----_

Here are the places I starred:

As I said, this is a High School fic.

Honokiru is Rokkaku's high school.

Fudourin is Fudomine's newly built high school. This school is private, and isn't as run-down as Fudomine. The staff's nicer, too.

St. Vincent's is St. Rudolph's high school, which are both ruled by the same headmaster. (This is an actual high school, my friend goes there.)

The Japanese Academy of Magic, or Magyk, is the school that Rokkaku, Honokiru, Fudorin, Fudomine, Shitenhouji (both high school and junior high). Seigaku (both), Rikkai (both), Hyoutei (both), St. Vincent's, St. Rudolph's, and both Yamabuki's. They are just areas of that school. There is also the Japanese Institute of Magic (Magyk), but you'll find out more of that later.

_----My Line Spacer Thingie----_

Authoress: Well, there you have it!

Ryoma: Yup, and please remember...

Ryoya: To always review! That way...

Ryoma: The authoress will get off her lazy ass and start working! Except...

Ryoya: For when she's away from a computer, like when she's at...

Ryoma: Taiwan .

Authoress: Which is where I will be for a while, like I mentioned.

Everyone: JA NE!

Momo: Suddenly wakes up Eh? The chapter's already over?!

Fuji: Smiles evilly Yes. Now, it's time for payback. Never hurt Ryoma-chan again, okay Momo?


	3. Athena's Pledge

**Tsuki no Hoonou**

**Summary: A cheater. A friend. Are they all that different? Crossover. Yaoi along with some Het. Pillar Pair, Smiling Pair, OshitarixIbu, DracoFem!Harry OOC Alert!**

**Rating: T to M**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Tennis no Oujisama.**

**A/N: This will be a multi-chaptered fic. Also, the Smiling Pair is Yukimura and Fuji. Nanako and Yumiko will be younger in this fic. Nanako will be a year older than Ryoma, adn Yumiko will be two years older than Fuji.**

**I am sorry for not making new stories for a while, I have been down in the dumps, and along with Finals just finishing, I have been over-stressed.**

**The poll from the prolouge is still up:**

**Should I post this on LiveJournal also?**

**A: Yes**

**or...**

**B: No**

**Your choice!**

**Currently, the score is:**

**Yes: 2**

**No: 0**

**And lastly... I'm in need of a Beta-reader, so is anyone willing to help?**

**By the way,:**

**Bold the language not spoken in the said country.**

_Italics- a person's thoughts_

_**all three- something akin to a scene change**_

_italics&underline: line spacer_

underline: phone conversations and letters.

**bold&underline: singing**

**(PS: this stuff only refers to the fic part, not before, not after.)**

**Now on with the story, chapter 2, Athena's Pledge**

_----My Line Spacer Thingie.----_

"Ryoya sent you a letter?" Tezuka asked, surprised.

"Yes." Ryoma said, nodding. He started to read the letter.

Dear Aniki,

How are you? Me and Draco are doing fine right now, but I had a really odd dream last night. It may be a premotion. I saw that you had a boyfriend who cheated on you. That would mean that he was your ex now, right? I also saw that you, Syuu-nii, Kuni-nii (who would make and excellent boyfriend for you, I'm sure), Yuu-nii, Sei-nii, and Shin-nii all found out about the Triwizard Tournament. Soooo, are you going to accept? You heard about the one in fourth year, for sure. It'd really suck if you didn't. 

Anyways, WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT YOU HAD A BOYFRIEND?!?!?!?!?!?!? I had told you that I was going out with Draco! That is sooo not fair! And Ryo-nii sent me some pictures from the states. If you accept the TT invite, I won't send them to you, you can just come here to see 'em. By the way, what will you do about the Yule Ball? I tell ya, you'll probably have to go as a girl, so be prepared, ANEKI! Sakaki-sensei should be holding a meeting soon, right? And this time, please don't start pouting like last time. You do have to represent our family in Japan. But hey! Atleast you don't have to do it with a bunch of retarded freaks' sons and bitchy, slutty daugters. That is horrible! Well, I will leave it at that now, I guess.

Ja,

Ryoya, you're 'beloved' sister :P

(PS, If you see Ryo-nii, tell him I said hi and thank you for the pictures.)

"Jeez, Ryoya, I'm not a messanger." Ryomo murmured. (this is my new favorite word!)

"What, Ryoma?" Fuji asked, bemused.

"Ryoya sent me a letter." Ryoma said, handing it to Fuji, who just smiled more. He then passed it to Tezuka. He quirked hes eyebrow, while thinking _That really happened... She must be an Empath!_

He voiced his thoughts. "Ryoma, you know that she is a **empath**, right?" only a few understood, but only Fuji was listening.

"Yes. It's a thing in our family, there's atleast one empath every generation. I am a elemental mage and daemon. I am also an empath, but I can choose on my own will." Ryoma said. Tezuka, heck, everyone, raised an eyebrow at this.

"I'm a elf and demi-angel." Tezuka said.

"I'm a seer and fairie" Fuji said.

Then, Tezuka surprised them all by saying, "Oishi take over. Fuji, Echizen, and I have to go somewhere." nodding, all three left.

" Mou, where are they going?" Kikumaru asked.

"I don't know, but can someone wake Momo up? We do have to practice!" Oishi said, taking charge.

"Hoi, Momo! We're going to an All-You-Can-Eat Buffet! And if you don't wake up, you can't come! You'll be stuck cleaning up the courts with the ichinen!" Eiji said. It did the trick, cause Momo shot up saying,

"LET'S EAT!" Eiji started cracking up when he saw Momo's face, and when Momo realized that it was a lie, he tried to choke Eiji.

"Fssh. Baka. We still have practice." Kaidoh said.

"Oi! Mamushi, who are you calling 'Baka'?!" Momo yelled. Oishi tried to placate them, but that didn't work.

"Guys, we have to practice! No more fighting!" Oishi said, groaning.

They eventually did stop fighting, but they were still fighting eachother.

"Well then, lets go! Kaidoh, Eiji, get on Court A, Court B, Inui and Momo. You'll be having practice matches. Three sets. Second years, 50 laps! First years, practice swinging your rackets!" Oishi said.

"HAI!" everybody said. (The regulars were outside when Oishi announced this.)

_**With Tezuka, Fuji, and Echizen**_

"Well, get everybody to the schools they chose." Tezuka said.

"I'll call Seichii." Fuji said.

"I'll call shinji then, Ani. Kuni-bu, can you call Yuushi-nii?" Ryoma said, pouting. Tezuka tried fighting it for a minute, before he sighed and nodded. Ryoma smilled. Tezuka sighed and shook his head. By the time they were done, Fuji had already finished calling Yukimura.

"Guys, I'll be going to St. Vincent's then." Fuji said, leaving.

_**At St. Vincent's...**_

"Seiichi!" Fuji said when he saw his boyfriend getting off a bus.

"Syuu-chan! Let's go!" he said, with a real smile.

In the courts, it was crazy when they saw some of the best players in the Kantou League. Probably even in all of Japan!

"Aniki! Why are you here?" Yuuta, surprised, asked when he spotted the two.

"Hello Yuuta, where's your captain? We have something from the Ministry of Magic. By the way, when will you be coming home? Nee-chan has been wondering if your being fed well, and she'll bake your favorite dessert when you go home." he said.

"I'll go home soon, Aniki. Just waid. And I'm being fed well. Tell Nee-chan, Okaa-san, and Tou-san that I said 'hi'." he said. "By the way, Akazawa-buchou is over there." he said, pointing to another court.

"Thank you." Yukimura said, while taking Fuji over to Akazawa.

"Eh, Fuji, Yukimura, what are you doing here?" Akazawa asked, surprised.

"We're here to tell you about the Triwizard Tournament that's being held at Hogwarts." Yukimura said.

"That second-rate school? The Triwizard Tournament? Wasn't that too dangerous, so they stopped them?" Akazawa asked.

"True, but they have new safety regulations. So they decided to hold it. And here is the letter telling you the rest." Fuji said, handing him the letter.

"Tell the regulars, since they are the ones that have been selected to participate." Yukimura said.

"Ja, then. We have to go to the Ministry of Magic now, Tell Yuuta not to forget about that. And lastly, do you accept?" Fuji asked. Akazawa looked over the letter before nodding. Fuji and Yukimura

nodded before dissappearing with a 'pop'.

"Oh crap!" Yuuta suddenly exclaimed. "I have to go! Ja, minna-san!" he said, also dissappearing.

_**At Yamabuki...**_

Oshitari wanted this to be done as soon as possible. One problem. Shinji wasn't here yet.

"Ugh... Shinji had better show up soon. Yamabuki's tennis practice is almost over..." he murmured darkly.

"Yuushi." Shinji suddenly said, popping up behind Yuusi. He turned around, walking towards the tennis courts. Ibu just rolled his eyes.

"Sengoku." Oshitari said as a greeting.

"Oshitari? Are you here for something?" Sengoku asked, surprised.

"The Triwizard Tournament is happening, and our Academy has been chosen. Here are the details. Give it to your bucho. Ja." he said, before grabbing Ibu's hand and apparating away.

"'Taku... Oi, Minami-buchou, mail for you! And I gotta go!" Sengoku said, before apparating away.

_**At Honokurin...**_

"Why did we choose here again, Kuni-bu?" Ryoma wondered, glaring at Aoi.

"Fuji wanted St. Vincent's, while you wanted to see what Chiba looked like, remember?" Tezuka said.

"**Whatever. Just find Saeki-san, give him the letter, and let's leave.**" he said in English.

"Fine Neko, just wait." he replied.

"Tezuka-san? Ryoma-san?" Saeki said, stepping up.

"Here. this letter tells you about the Triwizard Tournament. Tell us if you want to participate." Ryoma snapped in a buisness-like voice.

"Okay. Regulars! Gather!" the regulars all looked over at Saeki, then at eachother, with questioning looks on their faces. The shrugged and went over, adn Saeki filled them in about the Tournament.

"So, do you guys want to participate?" Saeki asked. All of them nodded.

"So you guys are participating?" nods. "Okay then. Ja." Ryom said, dissappearing silently. Tezuka soon followed.

Saeki raised an eyebrow. "So that's shimmering?"

Then he looked at his watch, before panicing. "Oh crap! I'll be late!"

_**At the MoM...**_

When Ryoma and Tezuka arrived, they immediantly saw Ibu, Yukimura, Oshitari, and Fuji in the lodge.

"So were not late?" Tezuka asked. Oshitari nodded.

Pop! Saeki showed up.

"Koujirou, you were almost late. And you are still in your tennis uniform." Fuji immediantly said. Saeki nodded and snapped his fingers. His clothes changed from his tennis uniform, the red and bronze of Honokiru, to a formal button up shirt with black slacks and his families' crest on the silver armband which adorned his right arm with a cross.

"Okay, lets enter the Circle Room. The meeting is starting soon." Yukimura said. Everyone entered a big room with a big table with 36 chairs around it. They all had crests on them, some of the chairs bearing the same crests. Everyone sat in their respective seats, with some already occupied. There were some empty seats, but that was to be expected, seeing as how some were overseas. As they were waiting for the meeting to start, some people started to look on their laptops for any updates on anything. Then, the fromnt door slammed open, showing a middle-aged Sakaki Tarou. Everybody immediantly stood up and bowed.

"The meeting shall begin. Today, everybody should have heard of the Triwizard Trounament, correct?" he asked. Everybody, including Chitose and Shiraishi, who lived in the Kansai area (they had gotten their letters via owl,) nodded.

"Sakaki-sensei, my sister Ryoya has told me that Hogwarts, Durmstarng, and our academy is to attend. Originally, Beauxbatons was to go, but they declined last minute. That is why we were chosen. But Ryoya said that they didn't know how powerful we are,since both Durmstrang and Hogwarts are second rate schools." Ryoma said.

"So that explains why we were invited. Thank you for informing us, Echizen-san."

"I have heard from Hiroki-sama that I am to accompany them as a chaperone, is that correct?" Nanako asked. Yumiko nodded.

"Yes, seeing as how we need everybody from our Circle to go. We have to represent Japan's 'royalty'. You will take the place of your parents. You girls especially, since you represent Japan's grace and elegance. Echizen Ryoya will join you." Sakaki said. Nanako looked confused, saying "But Ryoya-"

"Ryoya is representing Japan in Great Britain, just like Aniki is representing us in the United States. They will both be joining us for this occasion, and Headmaster Dumbledore of Hogwarts knows and allows this. So does Headmistress Helen of Serenity Academey of Sorcery and Magyk." Ryoma cut in.

"My cousin, Nami, is representing Japan in France. She will also join us when it comes time to. Headmistress Delevere of the All-Girls Institute of Witchcraft and the Alchemy understands.

"My brother, Shiho, in China, will be joining us. Headmaster Wu of the Chinese Institute of the Gifted accepts." Tezuka said.

"My cousin, Kyou, is in Brazil. He will also be joining us. Headmistress Carla of the Brazillian Academy of the Magyks approbes." Oshitari said. "By the way, Kuronsuke, how is Kenya?"

"Kenya's fine. He just got in some trouble, so he'll be late." Shirashi said.

And finally, "My sister, Hikari, will be coming from New Zealand. Headmaster Mollow of the Institute of Sorcery and the Crafts is letting her come." Kajimoto said.

"That is good. That means that the Golden Circle of Japan will be compleate by the time we go to England, correct?" Sakaki said. Everybody nodded.

"Good. Now, as for the entrance, we need something secialll."

"We can have me and three other people do some aacrobatics." Mukahi said.

"We can also have them dissappear by using flames to cover up the fact that they are apperating." Kisarazu Atsushi said.

"Then everybody can appear in the Great Hall." Fuji said.

"Each school can also come in different elements. Hyotei could be ice, Honokiru fire, Fudorin earth, Seigaku wind, Rikkaidai water, and Shitenhouji light." Kisarazu Ryo said.

"Then we can do some simple magic, by making our area's crests appear." Tezuka said.

"We could have that be put in a circle." Tanaka Yohei said.

"And then, we'll put our school's crest in the center." Echizen finished.

"That's a good idea. Now on to another problem. The Yule Ball." Sakaki said. Almost everybody sighed, but the girls squealed.

"We should just wear our families' formal clothes." Kohei said.

"I second that." Kirihara said. This was followed by a flurry of "Me toos!"

"But what about the others no in the Circle? They will also need to wear something." Ootori said.

"Well, they can wear what we are wearing, they just need to put their school's crest on it." Fuji said.

"They can also put their area's crest under it." Ryoma said. "Or next to it." Sanada added.

"Like our school uniforms." Tezuka finished.

"Is anyone willing to draw the school clothes? This way, we can send it to Mikki-san. Right?" Yukimura said.

An and Chitose's little sister, Miyuki, both raised their hands.

"We will need one each for Jyousei Shounan, Rikkai Dai, Fudourin, Honokurin, St. Vincent's, Seigaku, Shitenhouji, and Yamabuki. That makes eight." Atobe said. The girls nodded and set off, giggling everynow and then.

"How will we get to Hogwarts?" Hiyoshi suddenly asked.

"We have animigus forms, correct?" Taki said. "I remember for the animigus litts that atleast two people from each area has a dragon animigus. They can fly there, with the others on their backs." he finished. Everyone nodded. But Ryoma, Yuushi, Tachibana, Chitose, Kisarazu Ryo, Atsushi, Tezuka, Ibu, Shishido, Kenya (who jsut showed up,) Saeki, the Tanaka Unit, and Sanada all winced.

"I'll kill you, Taki..." Shishido hissed.

"Shishido-san! No killing! We'll stop somewhere so everyone can get some rest!" Ootori said, trying to calm Shishido down. It did the trick.

"Fine, Choutarou." Taki sighed. _I'm safe for now..._ He thought. But Shishido was still glaring at him.

"By the way, who are we going with to the Yule Ball?" Kirihara asked.

"We can choose, can't we?" Kisarazu Ryo asked.

"I hope we can!" Atsushi said.

"Yes, unless your going with a boy. Then one of you has to wear a glamour." Sakaki said. The boys all groaned.

"Someone like Fuji can just crossdress. How unlucky!" Sengoku said.

"Kenya, when'd you get here?" Yuushi asked.

"Right when Taki talked about how we're getting to Hogwarts. How are you going to carry Kabaji, Yuushi-san?" Kenya asked.

"His animigus form is an owl. He can just fly there." Yuushi said.

"True... Kantoku!" Atobe said, having over-heard the two cousings talking.

"Yes, Atobe?"

"Kabaji is going as an owl ("Usu.") Also, will someone go on ahead to introduce Ore-sama?" Atobe said.

"Not just you. Our Academy. That is final. The meeting is adjorned. Echizen-san, please stay after so I can tell you something." Sakaki said.

"Hai!" everyone said, before getting up.

"Ryoma, I'll wait for you outside." Tezuka said. Ryoma nodded, before walking towards Sakaki.

_----My Line Spacer Thingie----_

STARRED AREAS:

a daemon is different from a demon. Daemons hare basically very cat like, and can sprout black angel wings. They also heal very quickly and have enhanced senses.

a empath like Ryoma can choose things they want to see, but it will leave them fatiged.

a demi-angel is a half-angel that can sprout wings if needed be. They also have some demon blood in them. They are fast and efficiant learners.

a fairie is different from a fairy. They are more powerful, and can also sprout wings. They also have 2 different abilities, but it depends on what other types of blood they have. The second one is a very deadly one, and is only used to protect a loved one. They are very playful, yet more intelligent than most species.

Authoress: Well, there you have it!

Ryoma: Yup, and please remember...

Ryoya: To always review! That way...

Ryoma: The authoress will get off her lazy ass and start working! Except...

Ryoya: For when she's away from a computer, like when she's at...

Ryoma: Taiwan .

Authoress: Which is where I will be for a while, like I mentioned.

Everyone: JA NE!

Some people: Hey! Why weren't we in this chapter!?

Authoress: Cause I don't like you guys.

Some people: sulks


End file.
